


You're my fantasy

by from_theeast



Series: Our moments with all good melodies and perfect lyrics [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Non-Explicit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: Touch me you're my fantasy. My body is yours. My love is yours. - You're my fantasy





	You're my fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> well, we have coconut shampoo/shower scent and the hint of the moon with the star for our thirsty heart...

"I wonder why your eyes are always so shine."

Minhyun looks at him in the eyes. He loves when people put on Jonghyun's eyes dark shade, it makes his eyes become the whole starry night. 

"They're simply genuine about what I look at and when I look at the star, my eyes reflect the beauty of it."

Jonghyun's fingers reach out to touch Minhyun's face, brush it gently. Minhyun just can't hold on his lip corner lifting up and Jonghyun falls for this - a Minhyun who loves him so much and loves to be loved by him. Jonghyun holds his head up to press a soft kiss on his left cheek and then his lips. 

The kiss becomes fire, once started it can’t be stopped. Minhyun drops another on Jonghyun's neck, his collarbone, his chest, more and even more trailing on the way down to his lower body. Jonghyun curls his toes, moans loudly when his dear gets him in his mouth, the teasing tongue knows how to drive him crazy, swipes away the last piece of reason. He grips Minhyun’s hair by his ten fingers, makes sure it’s messy like their mind while Minhyun grips his thigh to keep him on the ground.

"You taste like moonlight."

"I thought it's coconut."

"You smell like coconut, but taste like moonlight."

"Such a cheesy one."

"Yours."

"Don't lie. You are that cheesy everywhere."

"But I don't know people taste, I just care knowing yours."

Jonghyun covers his face as a habit when he gets fluttered. Minhyun is back in front of to face him with his usual stare when they're alone, sickeningly sweet like warm honey, ready to melt Jonghyun. He turns his back so that when Minhyun's in him, he can feel the heat clearer, stronger, rips his heart apart while holding his body close with Minhyun's hand on his tummy. He purrs with their moves, growls loudly when Minhyun hits the right spot, inhales and exhales when he get kisses on shoulder blade. He sees his soul becoming a million pieces, escaping from his mortal body with Minhyun’s rough voice whispers in his ear, calling his name like magic spell.

Jonghyun tries his best to not drift away when Minhyun holds his by his hand, starts to calm him down. Right way in the front, hard thrusts behind his back, head tilting for the kisses mix with moans, Jonghyun wonders how time has passed? How to keep their moment last forever? 

When he crosses his limit, time freezes. Jonghyun tilts his head on the left side, feels soft lips press on his temper, few more push and pull from Minhyun to finish.

Minhyun leaves after caressing and quickly backs with a wet warm towel, first with Jonghyun’s face, forehead to nose to the corner of the eyes, second with his arms and then whole body. Soothing him by humming random melodies, Minhyun kisses his knuckles when holding his right hand in one and another busy cupping his cheek.

“I’ll be right back.”

Minhyun leaves to take a shower, his habit after sex, Jonghyun gives him a small smile. He’s lying in the bed, the air still has a thick scent of them, Jonghyun rolls by the side, listens to the sound of water pouring down mixes Minhyun’s singing voice and when there’s only Minhyun’s singing voice, he gets up.

"I love this scent on you. Even it's not suitable for you, I still love."

"What will be suitable for me?"

"Peach...and after...rain?"

"It's boring. That's my everyday scent."

"That's **_my dear_** everyday scent."

Jonghyun presses his naked body against Minhyun’s back, chin rests on his shoulder, gazes at their reflection in the mirror, feeling the cool after clean slowly fades away. He sniffs little bit by bit, let the lungs remember this moment atmosphere. He wraps his arms around Minhyun just to make Minhyun turn back and lift him up, make him sit down on the basin. He reaches out to take a dry bathrobe, puts it on Jonghyun then hugs him closely and firmly.

So this is how you feel when you are loved by the star. So good, so real and unreal at the same time. So in love.


End file.
